


Dance, Romeo

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she was graceful in both dance and song, and he was entranced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i loved the concept of ophelia dancing with lawless on her wedding night way too much to just put a few short lines into it, so here's a whole fic. kind of. it's shorter than i'd like, but whatever.  
> again, kinda sorta dedicated to tara. :0!!

Ophelia's wedding reception was one of the most lively events Lawless had been to. Post-vows, Lawless had loitered around the back of the ballroom as Ophelia and her newlywed husband, the centers of attention, the stars of the show, danced to all kinds of music, lively, slow, and even a few mixes of the two. The children ran wildly as their exasperated parents tried to chase them down and the elderly smiled politely and clapped to the music, chatting among themselves. Everybody was happy; nobody had a reason to be sad, really, the country was finally going to be at peace! They were finally united - of course! Why would any reasonable person be upset because of that?

Lawless could only curse himself for being a bit of an idiot, and though the children would approach him and ask _What's wrong, mister? Are you okay? Come dance with us!_ he really just could not bring himself to set foot on the dance floor. He could barely pick his feet up off the ground. Something just felt a bit faulty about the wedding, though Lawless also thought it might have just been his love and worry for Ophelia coming into play. She told him not to worry, but he was scared. He could not tell if it was the dirty looks her husband would give him when he would be just a bit too close to Lawless' Eve, or if it was the feeling in the air, something about the other country's breath that felt sinister, choking him every time he inhaled. Something gave him a bad, bad feeling.

With a sharp  _Kyui!_ and a little tap against the ground, Lawless transformed, little feet skittering along the ground as he made his way back to Ophelia's room to wait for her to return for the night.

It was a few hours, and Lawless had fallen asleep, curled up into a small ball between her pillow and mattress, before Ophelia returned to the room, quiet enough to not wake Lawless as she changed out of her dress and into a nightgown. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked gently over at the sleeping hedgehog. Turning and kneeling beside the bed, she held out a hand and softly pet him, watching his body rise and fall before speaking finally. 

"Lawless, wake up. Follow me."

Pulling her hand away, she stayed kneeling for a moment before standing and making her way to the door, standing under the arch and waiting for Lawless to rise. Soon enough, he was following after, sleepily and still a bit empty however dragging himself along for her sake. He felt relatively anxious, a bit unsure and perhaps a bit excited for what she had to show him, however he felt nothing but confusion as she pushed open the doors to the ballroom only to reveal the empty area, clean as ever.

She quickly made her way to the center of the room, gesturing for Lawless to come along with her before grabbing his hands and lacing his fingers between hers, smiling up at her with a certain determination in her eyes. "Dance, Romeo."

And so they danced. She hummed a simple step, one, two, rhythm before humming something with a hint of hope, a happy tune that was both pleasing to the ears and touching to Lawless' heart. They danced, and danced, and danced, to no music other than Ophelia's humming, and though Lawless was confused, baffled that she would do something like this on her wedding night, he was grateful. He was calm, almost ignorant of the emotion welling up inside him.

She was graceful in both dance and song, and he was entranced.

Tears rolled down his cheek and Ophelia only smiled, bringing her hand around to wipe them away, looking into his eyes with a certain peace. She continued her song, and she closed her eyes, he closed his, and the moon, shining upon them, was a spotlight to Juliet, Romeo, and all the weight they bore.


End file.
